<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The God and the Healer by JoelleWrites</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22862719">The God and the Healer</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoelleWrites/pseuds/JoelleWrites'>JoelleWrites</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Gods &amp; Goddesses, Established Relationship, First Love, M/M, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 05:54:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>529</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22862719</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoelleWrites/pseuds/JoelleWrites</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In a land where Gods exist, the Sun God falls in love with a mere mortal.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tony Stark/Stephen Strange</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In a land far away from all mortals lived powerful beings who can be called Gods. There they lived peacefully with no problems nor dillemmas. Each God differ from another with their own power and titles.</p><p>It is a peaceful land with a large diversity of blessings that the Gods work together to give each other and in the south of the land where the Sun god lives who yearned for a love that may last for a lifetime. </p><p>His name is Anthony. </p><p>In the land of mortals where a healer under the eye of the sun work tirelessly to help the people. He lived in a temple that serves the people, helping them through their pains and ailment as they beg for their Gods forgivenesses. </p><p> This is their story.</p><p>--</p><p>Stephen wiped the sweat from his forehead, his eyes narrowed in concentration as he bandaged the wound of his patient. He tied the bandage tight, making sure that it wouldnt slip off the arm before he patted the man on his back to dismiss him. </p><p>"Make sure to drink the medicine I gave you." He reminded the man. </p><p>"Of course of course" the man laughed reassuringly. "I wont forget."</p><p>Stephen watched the man walk away from the temple before closing the doors and heading to the gardens. </p><p>There he saw a man sitting among the roses, watching the clouds idly. Stephen sighed in happiness and moved to join the man, sitting beside him and lying his head on the man's shoulder. </p><p>"You should have told me you're here, Anthony." </p><p>"I was bored." The man looked at him with a large grin. "I missed my pretty healer."</p><p>"You never changed." Stephen told him. </p><p>"You like me this way."</p><p>A sigh. "I do." </p><p>They laugh before their lips meet, conveying their love to each other just as always.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They met on a calm day just like everyday. There is no patients for Stephen to manage  so he decided to check on the roses in the gardens. While he was busy fixing off some of the stray bushes, he felt a presence behind him. He turned around to see a man standing behind him with a bright grin on his face.</p>
<p>"You're not allowed to be in here." Stephen protested.</p>
<p>"Am I?" The man shrugs before he held on both sides of his hips. "Do you know who I am?"</p>
<p>Stephen squints before actually feeling his power, his eyes widened before he tries to bow before the god. "Sun God! What are you doing here?"</p>
<p>The Sun God, Anthony, makes him not bow and just decided to sit in the ground next to Stephen, confusing all the more.</p>
<p>"You looked pretty so I came here to get to know you."</p>
<p>Stephen is confused more but indulges the God, answering his questions as he gave him his full attention. The days, weeks, months went on like that, the God visiting every now and then and Stephen found himself falling for the bright sunshine that the God is and not long after, he took the leap. </p>
<p>"I like you." He told the God. </p>
<p>The God smiled his usual bright grin. "I like you too."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A short one for now let me know what you all think. Shall i expand more on this universe? :)</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello everyone and welcome to my very first story! I always wanted to write a god au and now I find have the time to do so! :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>